Secrets of Love: A Kames and Cargan Story
by wskoebel14
Summary: Set 5 years after the bands break-up. Kendall realizes he loves James and Carlos realizes he loves Logan. The pairs get together without the other noticing. However, someone slips up and soon things are brought to light. What will happen to the couples? Will they survive or crumble? Will love prevail in this twisted love story of secrets?
1. Secrets revealed

Chapter 1: The Secret of Love

"Come on, James!" Kendall shook James awake. James groaned. "Five more minutes." Kendall yanked the covers off of James, unaware that he was naked. "I'm so sorry, James!" He quickly threw the covers back and left the room.

"Did you wake him up?" Carlos asked. Kendall tried to hide his blush, from embarrassment and arousal. Luckily Carlos and Logan were too busy playing "who could eat more nachos" to notice. "Oh, uhh, yeah." Kendall finally answered. Soon James walked out of the room, he was blushing too.

"How do I look?" He said, slicking back his hair and clicking his teeth. Carlos and Logan laughed, but Kendall looked at the ground. "What are we doing today?" Kendall looked up, and his eyes met with James'. Carlos and Logan didn't fail to notice. "KISS!" Carlos screamed, joking around. Kendall stormed off.

James was quick to follow. "What's wrong, Kendall?" He said. Kendall didn't say anything. Finally James rested a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me." "You idiot!" He shouted, not caring that Logan and Carlos were probably listening. He continued, "I got a boner seeing you naked!" James looked at Kendall, shushing him. "Hey, it's okay" Kendall went back to talking, this time quieter, " I like you, James." Now it was James' turn to run out of the room.

James almost ran into Carlos and Logan who had their ears pushed up against the door. "James." Logan said softly. "No, I don't want to hear it!"JAmes said. Logan and Carlos followed James. "We aren't here to make fun of you!" James whipped around when he heard this comment, "I'm not gay! He is!" James then looked behind Carlos and Logan and saw Kendall leaning against the wall. "Kendall, I didn't mean it like that." Kendall just stood there, tears forming in his eyes. "Please, Kendall." James pushed past his two other friends to join Kendall. "Let's go for a drive and talk." They both got into James' car.

"Talk to me." James said. Kendall blinked, "I don't know what to say." Kendall said, playing with his thumbs. James quickly grabbed his hand, he looked at Kendall, whispering softly, as he spoke, "I won't judge you." As James said that, he pulled over the car. Finally, Kendall spoke, "From the moment I met you, I liked you. I felt feelings for you, that i never felt." He looked down, "Feelings i didn't even feel for Jo." James quietly listened. "I'm gay, James. I like you." James could hear Kendall's voice breaking and he couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing Kendall by the collar, he pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. "I like you too." Kendall pulled away, "Then why didn't you tell me earlier?" "Carlos and Logan were listening, I couldn't just kiss you." They both smiled and kissed again.

Everything was perfect. They found each other. Carlos and Logan were at home, relaxing. They would never know what James and Kendall were getting up to. Never would they know about the kiss nor about how they cared for each other. The greatest secret they shared, the secret of love.


	2. Hidden from the Other

Back at the apartment, Carlos and Logan were still goofing off and didn't know what was up with James and Kendall.

"What was that all about anyways?" inquired Logan.

"Dunno." was Carlos' response to the brunnette. He was deep in thought of what had happened. He quickly realized he was getting hard in his pants and he realized in a split second he was wearing skinny jeans so his package would show. He tried to maneuver himself to not show his growing hard-on and Logan was at a loss to what the Latino was doing.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Logan, a bit demanding.

Carlos looked at him with hurt and shock in his eyes. Logan immediately felt guilty and grabbed Carlos and hugged him.

"I'm sorry for that. I'm just concerned for all of us right now 'cause Kendall and James just ran off and I'm really tired and your fidgeting like you don't know what to do."

Carlos decided that he was tired of this and told Logan he was tired and both him and logan went to their separate rooms.

The next morning Logan was awoken by the crashing of a door and the loud screams of Carlos ringing through their house. The group had all bought a house together with 6 rooms, four for each of them and two for guests. Logan rushes out of his room and down the hall to Carlos' room. He sees Carlos on the wooden floors crying and his hand bleeding a little and a scrape on his forehead that wasn't severe enough to call the ambulance for. He ran downstairs and into the laundry room to grab the first aid kit and ran back up to him.

"Logan….", Carlos hoarsely moaned.

"Shush. I've got you. You're gonna be okay." Logan said soothingly.

"Thanks for helping me out." Carlos said as Logan bandaged his head and hand. Carlos was staring at the amazing work as Logan continued to administer first aid. Suddenly he decided to kiss the smart boy and watched the shock become more of love..

"Wha…."

"Don't question it." Carlos said.

"Why did you do that?"

Carlos had this little pink blush on his cheeks and looked at Logan sheepishly before saying "I love you Logan and I couldn't just tell you without ….". He suddenly felt a pair of lips on his and saw Logan kissing him.

"I love you too. I felt this way ever since you and I had started hanging out all those years ago and didn't know how to tell you or what to do but you helped us realize our feelings for each other."

"Okay, but how do we tell James and Kendall? We don't know what's up with them either so what are we going to do?" Carlos asked with so worry in his voice.

Logan looked at his new boyfriend with shock. He hadn't thought of that yet but he didn't have an answer.

"I don't know."

"Logan?! Carlos?! Where are you guys!" James shouted from downstairs.

"Fuck!" Carlos muttered under his breath.

Logan and Carlos hurried downstairs and stopped just before the last step to see Kendall and James hanging over each other. Neither of them were drunk so why were they looking into each other's eyes and had something written on their faces? Neither Logan or Carlos could figure it out.

Kendall was the first to see them and nearly jumped into James chin. "Hey guys. What's wrong with 'Los?"

"I slipped on my floor leaving my bathroom and Logan…." He said with a bit of a blush forming on his cheeks.

"I bandaged him up and made sure he was okay." Logan save him before the pretty boy could ask any questions.

"Where were you last night?" Carlos asked, trying to focus on the two in front of them.

"We slept in my car after I talked to James and went out for some stuff for our rooms," explained Kendall.

"Okay…" Logan said with skepticism.

"What? It's true. We bought some new shades, curtains, and knick-knacks for our rooms." James said with a tone of hurt and annoyance.

"Okay, Okay take it easy Jamie. We'll go get them and show them so they'll believe us." Kendall says trying to save his boyfriend from his other friends.

They all went out to Kendall's blue Nissan Sedona and saw the back opened and filled with a few bags full of shades for all four of them and curtains for Kendall's and James' room as well as weird little knick-knacks that were going to place throughout their house.

"See? We got some stuff for the house and our rooms." James said.

"Okay let's go put the stuff away and let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry!" Carlos said rather quickly.

The others rolled their eyes at his childish behavior but got to work and put thing throughout the house and got into Kendall's car and were off to someplace near Los Angeles. Neither couple knew of the others relationship.


	3. Will we tell them?

Chapter 3: Will we tell them?

Out on the town was fun for the guys. Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos all decided that they wanted chinese and stopped off at this little chinese restaurant for dinner.

"Mmmmmmm" Carlos groaned way too loudly that the other three looked at him with the weirdest faces. "What" he replied with food still in his mouth. Kendall and James both face-palmed while Logan whispered in Carlos' ear, "Don't sound like you're having sex, babe." Carlos shut up after that. The rest of the night went on with them talking about life and what's going on with the world. Afterwards, they paid and left to go back home.

Once inside Carlos and Logan went to their respective rooms while James and Kendall stayed in the kitchen.

"What are we going to do?" Kendall asked.

James look confused at the comment before realizing that he meant Logan and Carlos. "I don't know, Kendall. I just don't know. You're the leader of us. What would you do?"

Kendall looked flabbergasted. He was the leader of their group so he knew what to do. "We'll tell them in the morning. For now, let's get some sleep babe."

"Definitely. This day was weird." James said after grabbing Kendall's waist and walking up to their room.

-Break-

"So… what are we gonna tell James and Kendall?" asked Carlos as he slipped into his boyfriend's room. Logan was sitting on his bed reading a book. He looked up at his cute latino boyfriend with a look of confusion.

"We'll tell them tomorrow morning at breakfast. What do you think?" he said

"I don't know. What if they reject us? What if they turn us away and tell us to leave?" Carlos asked with desperation in his voice.

Logan got off his bed and kissed his boyfriend to keep him quiet from JAmes and Kendall. He knew those two liked to eavesdrop on everyone. Carlos lost himself in the kiss and whimpered when Logan pulled away.

"Easy there Carlitos, they won't do that. They love us like brothers. We love them like brothers. They won't do that to us, i just know it." Logan said with reassurance.

"Okay. Can I sleep with yoo? Please?" Carlos inquired with a small voice.

 _THUD!_

"What the fuck was that?!" they heard Kendall scream after the thud.

"Dude calm down! Carlos and Logan are asleep. I just rolled off the bed!" James shouted

back at Kendall.

"Okay sorry babe I didn't know." Kendall said

" _OMG Kendall and James are a thing?!"_ Carlos mouthed to Logan.

Logan just stood there shocked and looked at Carlos and shook his head with confusion.

"Lets sleep." He said after a few minutes

The next morning all of the guys were in the kitchen. Kendall was cooking up his famous waffles. James was busying himself getting ingredients for Kendall, and Logan was getting the dishes ready for them to eat.

"When are they gonna be ready?" Asked their fourth member.

"Hold your horses dude! Give them five minutes and then they will be done." Kendall shot back at him with some irritation.

"Okay."

Kendall, James, and even Logan looked at Carlos really confused and shocked.

"What?"

"The way you responded was sudden," explained Logan.

 _Ding!_

With that the waffles were done and all four of them grabbed some and got busy eating. Carlos was shovelling food like it was his last meal and Logan was staring way too much at the Latino to lead James to suspicion. Kendall caught on and looked at James with a silent question. James all the while was lost at the attempt to tell them. Logan saw this and said, "Alright it is too quiet for my taste!"

"Okay, okay, calm down Logan!" Carlos said as he grasped the smart boys shoulders.

"Should we tell them?" James asked Kendall

"Tell us what James," Carlos said while still staring at Logan.

"We…. are… sorta…" Kendall started but he just couldn't tell them. James look at him dumbfounded but then looked at the other two, who had a look of guilt on their faces.

"I think we all have something to say here." James said calmly which startled the other three.

"We are dating," James and Kendall said.

"We're dating," Logan and Carlos said.

They all looked at each other. What had they all just said? What did the others hear? Who did what now?

James look and Kendall and Kendall looked at James before they both kissed, prompting Logan and Carlos to choke on their waffles.

"Wha.." was all they could say as the pair parted.

"Yep. Kendall and I are dating." James said casually after they parted. The look of Carlos and Logan cracked up Kendall and James.

"Well then." Logan said before he grabbed Carlos' face gently and pulled him in for a kiss of their own. Carlos slowly moved with Logan, loving they way he took control. Kendall and James looked at them dumbfounded that they became couples within their own group.

"Well now that that's settled, are we gonna go on like double dates or would the be too awkward?" James asked after the little show that Carlos and Logan put on.

"We kinda already do that so it would be awkward for us," explained Logan.

"Okay so we just go on dates and that's that?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah i guess that's what's gonna happen. Just ;let us know in advance before you just disappear." Carlos said as he glared at James, who usually just gets up and just disappears all the time.

"Gotcha, we will and don't forget our own advice." Kendall said as he got up and took their plates to the sink.

"Speaking of which, Carlos and I are gonna go and get some groceries. Don't destroy our mansion you two." Logan said as he and Carlos got up and left for the market.

"How again are we all able to afford this mansion?"James asked his boyfriend.

"I'm a singer, you're an actor, Logan's one of the top doctor's in the area and Carlos is your co-star. We all make millions of dollars. And no one brags about it so shut up about the money, you know I'm the one in charge of finances," Kendall said pointedly.

"Oh yeah," James said as he walked up stairs to do whatever he wanted to do.

Kendall shook his as he laughed to himself. They all learned they were couples in a friend group and everyone was okay with it.

 _Sorry for not posting for a little while/ I've been busy with school and other shit. My life is slightly hectic so please be patient with these updates. Thanks!_


End file.
